Cloud computing environments were designed as static environments that included fixed physical nodes. However, with the technological advancements of cloud computing and virtualization technologies, the cloud computing environments are evolving into quickly changing environments that can include one or more virtual machines. Provisioning of the virtual machines is highly-dynamic and the virtual machines can have short lifetimes, which contributes to an ever-changing cloud computing environment.
Although data center operations have changed, the management and operation of the virtual machines has lagged the technological advancements. Thus, various performance and security tasks are performed using modified versions of tools that were originally designed for managing the fixed physical nodes. For example, Hawkett (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0124400) discusses a cloud computing operating system. As discussed in the Abstract of Hawkett (reference characters removed for clarity), the system “includes a plurality of core data structures each configured to define basic attributes that elements of the system contain.” Hawkett also discusses, “indexing data structure inherited from one of the core data structures configured to index any number of core data structures or elements inherited from a core data structure.” Further, Hawkett discusses “an encapsulating data structure inherited from the indexing data structure and configured to encapsulate any number of core data structures or elements inherited from a core data structure.” Although Hawkett performs some system modeling over data, the system model is not exposed as a native system interface. Thus, Hawkett simply uses modified versions of tools for its cloud computing operating system, the tools can be adaptations that were not designed for the virtual machines and do not address the dynamic nature of the virtual machines. Accordingly, the subject disclosure relates to a cloud computing architecture, and more specifically to representing and analyzing cloud computing data as pseudo systems that can be utilized in a cloud computing environment.